


Forest

by Emilx311



Series: Founders Drabbles [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabbles, Gen, Naruto Founders Week 2019, forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 11:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19927702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilx311/pseuds/Emilx311
Summary: Hashirama's relationship with the forest.





	Forest

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto founders week drabble for Day 1: Forest.

The forest was a constant in Hashirama’s life. It was the first voice to whisper to him, and the last as well. It was ally, best friend, family, and a part of himself. Even before he had discovered the Mokuton the forest had played a huge role in his life. It was the branches and the trees that sung him to sleep as a babe, that reassured him when he woke from nightmares. It was the grass and the flowers that played with him as a child, tickling his feet and keeping him company before his brothers were born. It was in the forest where he truly felt complete and at home.

After the Mokuton had developed his connection with the forest had deepened. No longer did it just play with him, now it actively helped him. It guided him, it watched over him, and it protected him. So long as he was in the forest he need not fear. The trees warned him of any that tried to follow him. The grass whispered to him of where footsteps had passed and the weeds told him of poisons in the water. Dangerous pollens released on his command into the faces of those who sought to harm him or his precious people. The twigs and trees providing a watch when he could not, updating him on the condition of those he loved.

The thing about the forest that everyone forgot was ow subtle it could be. How a single root could crush rocks or start an avalanche I given time. How the trees could hide within and you could not tell one from the other. They saw the largeness of the forest; they saw its power and related that back to Hashirama. They did not see the subtle seeds on the wind which took root in his father’s body, leaving no evidence behind. They did not see the blades of grass stuck to their clothing whispering to Hashirama of where they had been. They did not see how the trees bent to provide extra shadows and shade, to make the forest seem deeper, darker, more confusing. They did not see the intruders led around in circles until they stumbled over a root that was not there moments before, breaking their necks.

They did not see how the fields always gave their clan just a little bit more food than was normal. They did not see the small funguses that clung to other clan’s food. They missed the smaller actions of nature in favour of seeing how large it was, how awe inspiring. And that is just how nature, and Hashirama, liked it. So yes, the forest was everything to Hashirama. It was guide, guardian, protector, provider, teacher, caregiver, friend, ally, family, safety, and home.

**Author's Note:**

> My [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/emilx311)


End file.
